Forgotten
by darkrocklove
Summary: Everything was going well but things never stay the same and sometimes what you hear and see could be your end.
1. Forgotten 0

Disclaimer: Not mines never will be mine

Paring: SasuNaru, others later

Rating: PG-13 I think...

Warnings:..Um Mpreg that all and death

Forgotten 0

The rain was pouring down as the blond drove down the lonely rode, he looked around for any signs of life but only got the flash of lightning across the sky.

With a sigh he saw the exit he had to pull off on and drove down it. It seemed like forever when he saw the house and drove up the rode to it then parked close to it taking out his umbrella and bags as well as make sure he had everything so he would not have to come back out for something left behind.

Getting out he held onto his things while holding the umbrella up shielding himself from the downpour of rain, opening the door the man went inside taking off his shoes and then stepping into the house putting down his things to put away later. the house was dark and silent like it always was when he got home but something in the back of his head told him to turn back and drive away but he thought it was just him being tired and the storm messing with him.

With a sigh he walked down the hall and went into the kitchen pulling out a bottle of juice pouring it into a cup he took from the dish rack. with the juice in had he walked into the hall again and blinked when he thought he saw something go into the livingroom but the sliding doors to the living room were still closed so again he gave a laugh before he walked down the all and up the stairs to the second floor opening the first door.

He put the glass on his dresser and walked to the telephone pressing the buttons and the messages started playing while he undressed sipping the juice a little as he did so. when the messages suddenly stopped he paused in the middle of taking off his pants. he heard a hum that replaced the sound of the person who was talking it started to get so loud he tried to turn the message off then unplugged it then everything seem to go still.

Slowly as if the thought of him moving to fast would make something happen the man walked out his room looking around he could not even hear the rain anymore but he saw it was raining.

Making his way down the stairs he felt a heaviness come over him as if someone was on him he turned and saw nothing then started down the stair not able to stand upright, seeing something go into the livingroom again he turned on the light near the stairs and made his way towards the sliding doors of the livingroom.

He opened it and his eyes widen as he backed up but something felt as if he was being pushed into the room he looked back and screamed.

Outside of the house the rain kept going into the night drenching everything around it, the wind blowing sometimes sounded like screams in agony sending chills through the people who heard it.


	2. Forgotten 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing this is purely fan fiction of course, but anyone I make up.

Warnings: Yaoi of course, Mpreg past and Present, oh I will try to have some humor in this even if it is meant to be scary.

Summery: If you can't see something does that mean your alone.?

Forgotten 1

An expensive car pulled up to a house behind another car that looked as if it has not been used in some time, a blond came got out when the car was in full park and looked around as a smaller blond boy got out of the backseat, the little boy went up to the bigger blond and looked around as well frowning for a second before getting closer to the hand he was holding.

Getting out the car a raven haired man made a face for a second before he pulled out his cell, he checked to make sure there was a signal because even if he was roped into coming he did not want to miss anything important back at his company, bright blue eyes looked at the other male checking his cell and frowned at him before he started towards the house.

" Sasuke, I wish you would give it a rest Itachi knows what to do, he has been doing it since before you even started being the head" The older blond who name was Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze now Uchiha said as he let the little boy's hand go when he was pulled.

Sasuke put his cell in his pockets and walked to the back of the car without a word, Naruto sighed wondering if getting his husband to come with him was a good Idea, he thought time away from the big city would do them both some good as well as their son Toshi. The blond little boy was standing looking up at the second floor and backed up a little bumping into Naruto.

"Something wrong Toshi?" Naruto said as he turned his son around to look into those dark eyes that he got from his father, the little boy tilted his head then shook it, he for a moment looked back at the second floor making Naruto look up there, but the man saw nothing as he smiled taking the pale boy's hand.

Sasuke held the bags and walked to the front door, he patted his pockets after putting the bags down and cursed in his head. he turned and looked at Naruto who was smirking and holding up keys in his hands.

"I think if your going to try to get in, you should use these" Tossing the key's to Sasuke Naruto made his way to the front door with Toshi holding his hand tighter, when they got in Naruto smiled a little looking around.

" It still looks the same, you Father sure did not think to change things Naruto" Sasuke said with a snort, they all took off their shoes and walked inside the house just as they were a little inside the front door shut loudly making Toshi jump and ended up closer to Naruto.

"Who closed the door Mom?" Toshi asked as he looked at the door blinking as if he just saw something.

" It was just the door son, do not worry about it" Sasuke said as he walked up the stairs to put the bags in the room. not convinced Toshi looked at Naruto who smiled warmly at him and nodded in agreement.

"No need to worry Toshi ok Daddy is right: Naruto said even if he did not feel a draft or wind when the door closed but that was the only way it could have closed.

Toshi bit his lip then nodded letting go his Mother's hand and walked to the sliding livingroom doors opening them slowly,the little boy looked around the livingroom from the door way before going inside.

Naruto walked down to the kitchen wondering how much he had to trow away and restock there, he was glad to see that everything was done already, he knew his husband had something to do with it as well as the house cleaning since he could not find any dust anywhere. satisfied with the kitchen condition, Naruto walked out the room and was about to pass the livingroom until he heard his son giggle and sounds as if he was talking to someone,

Opening the livingroom door Naruto looked at his son, and then Looked around seeing no one In the room."What was you going in the livingroom, I could have sworn you were talking.in there was it Kyu again?"

Toshi shook his head and looked at his Mother confused, he did not remember talking to Kyu since Kyu did not want to go inside the house. " I was not talking Mom,and Kyu does not like this house he said it felt funny."

" I am sure Kyu will change his mind, why don't you go upstairs to see the rest of the house ok, I bet you have my old room which was pretty cool" Naruto said winking as he ruffled Toshi's hair making the boy whine and fix his hair back up before running up the stairs passing his Father.

" Naruto I thought we would stop encouraging him with that Kyu thing, he is getting to old for it" Sasuke said as he walked over to his husband, Naruto stuck out his tongue and then grinned.

" Well at least he has an imagination, I don't even think you played when you were younger" Naruto said leaning closer to Sasuke looking up into the dark eyes that rolled at him, arms held the blond close.

" I did to played, I liked playing doctor with you if I remember" With a smirk at his now blushing husband, Sasuke gave him a small kiss before letting him go walking to the door.

" You forgot something in the car?" Naruto said as he watched Sasuke put on his shoes and open the front door, Sasuke nodded without looking back leaving out the house closing the door behind him.

Naruto stood in the hall and looked around, he stopped at a picture of his mother and Father with his him as a baby and smiled a bit sadly. " Hey dad, I guess your surprised I came, but I wanted to do this since mom refused to even come here"

Hearing footsteps behind him Naruto turned to great his husband but blinked when no one was in the hall. feeling cold suddenly he walked to the door but jumped when something fell braking, turning he saw the picture he was looking at on the ground and blinked.

"How on earth did that fall?" As he wondered that to himself Naruto frowned and figured he must have moved it when he touched it, going into the kitchen he saw Toshi at the table eating a banana humming as he was reading.

"Toshi when did you got down here?" Confused because he did not hear his son come down the stair's nor go into the kitchen opening the refrigerator. Toshi looked up and blinked.

"I just did Mom" A voice behind Naruto said making him drop the broom he picked up, Naruto eyes widen when he saw his son standing there with is stuffed fox in his hand then turned back to the now empty kitchen.

"Never mind..watch the glass I have to pick it up" Naruto warned as he walked back tot he hall with the dustpan and broom, he looked around and saw nothing.

Coming in the house with a box Sasuke saw Naruto looking at the floor confused, he looked at his son who also looked confused, putting the box down and taking off his shoes Sasuke walked over and put his hand on the blond's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" At Sasuke's question Naruto shook himself out of thought and shook his head at his husband smiling.

" Nothing I think I am going to go have a nap, why don't you give Toshi his snack ok"Naruto said quickly kissing Sasuke and walking up the stairs, he knew his son and husband was looking at him concerned but he could not help but feel other eyes on him.

Sasuke looked down at his son who pulled at his pants leg and looking up at him with a frown that reminded him of his own.

"Kyu said that they started playing" Toshi said with a serious face before he walked into the kitchen to wait for his snack. Sasuke sighed and walked in after him not knowing what to do.

In the empty hall, the livingroom door softly opened and closed.


	3. Forgotten 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing this is purely fan fiction of course, but anyone I make up.

Warnings: Yaoi of course, Mpreg past and Present, oh I will try to have some humor in this even if it is meant to be scary.

Summery: If you can't see something does that mean your alone.?

Toshi walked down the dark hall holding his stuff fox biting his lip, he just had to make it to his Mommy and Daddy room and he would be just fine, he hurried his little feet along the wood floor looking at his parents door he ignored the sound of something dragging behind him as he hugged his fox.

"Kyuubi is right, this place is bad" He whispered to himself, he got the door and hurried to knock on it, Toshi knew his Mommy was a light sleeper so it would not take long for it to open. resisting the urge to look behind him he knocked harder.

Just as he was about to knock for the third time his Mother opened the door and looked down at him, without a word Toshi was picked up and brought into the room. the little boy looked at the ground as the door to his Parents room closed and saw a hand which made him close his eyes tightly holding his breath.

The next day Naruto had Toshi under him everywhere he went in the house, and if not right with him close by since the boy refused to be anywhere alone at this point.

Walking to the laundry room in the back of the house he shook his head at his son's antics but never said a word about them, Sasuke was amused as well since he sometimes got the same treatment from their son when Naruto was somewhere the little boy could not be. Putting the dirty clothing in the washer he then turned to his son after starting it and smiled.

"We are going to have visitors soon Toshi, I bet you can not wait to see Kira and Hiro" Naruto saw his son's eyes light up and grinned taking his hand and leading him into the kitchen to get him a snack. as his son sat at the table Naruto went to the cabinet and looked around for something to make for his son.

Walking into the room with his family Sasuke was holding a small box in his hands as he dusted it off , he sat at the table looking at it then his husband who was making sandwiches." Found this in the attic of the house, strange to find it alone from anything else but I can not open it"

Naruto turned and put a sandwich in front of his son while looking at the box in Sasuke's hands, he thought about it and could not remember it from anywhere when he was living here.

"I think it might be my Father's might have got it a long time ago..since I do not remember it". Naruto said walking over and taking the box Sasuke with no luck was trying to open, just as he looked around the wooden object it opened and made Sasuke blink a little.

" I must have loosened it when I was trying to open it"

Naruto shook his head and laughed at how his husband looked when he said those words, he was reminded of when they were younger and Sasuke could not do something that came easy to him and the slightly older boy would play it off as nothing. looking into the box Naruto saw a white cloth, picking it up he turned it around and nothing else was there.

"Why would he have this in a closed box?" Naruto thought out loud, he gave the box with the cloth inside back to his husband before sitting down at the table lost in thought, Sasuke gave a shrug before putting the box on the table, he walked to the counter picking up a sandwich before leaving the room.

"No good"

Naruto blinked out of his thoughts when he heard those words and looked at his son who was not even looking at him or saying anything but eating, what he heard did not sound like anyone he knew.

Later that day Toshi was tired of following his parents around and went off to play, Naruto was sweeping the front hall when he heard a horn honking, grinning he put the broom on the wall and hurried to the front door opening it and saw a car pull up with another one behind it.

A long haired man about Naruto age got out the car and opened the door while a red head got out the same car with a small smile and nod towards Naruto. Naruto hurried over to them both when two little children suddenly was attached to him giggling.

"Kira, Hiro you two got big!" Naruto said as he looked at them while they smiled at him proudly, the little girl and boy had red hair but both had the same pale eyes as the long haired man behind them.

" They should how much they love milk The man mentioned said as he pushed some of his hair behind his ears while the redhead man came behind him warping an arm around his waist.

"I see Gaara decided to come, how did you manage that Neji?" Naruto said as the other car door opened and two brown haired men got out, one of them waved to Naruto as he rushed over hugging him.

" Damn you move away and I do not hear from you for a month, Kanky said it was because I was to loud but he is an a.."The brown hair man hugging Naruto saw the glares coming from the first two and chuckled looking at the wide eyed kids.

" Well Kiba you haven't changed but you did cut off better then before" Naruto said hitting Kiba while the long haired man walked to the house looking at it shivering a little, the red head came behind him holding him with a concern look in his eyes.

" Are you ok Neji?

The long haired man, Neji smiled and nodded before looking back at the house and closed his pale eyes, he felt it calling to him he took his husband's hand and smiled.

"They are awake Gaara" Hearing what Neji said Gaara frowned and narrowed his eyes at his husband shaking his head.

"Do not start this again Neji"

Before Neji could say anything their children ran into the house calling Toshi's name almost knocking down Sasuke who shook his head, Naruto and Kiba followed them to the house laughing at whatever was said. while the other brown haired man that came with Kiba grumbled about no help while following them with bags in his hands.

"Ah so you did come Gaara" Sasuke said shaking the red head's hand when he walked over, he then turned to Neji and gave a polite nod receiving one back.

"Neji insisted I come, but I needed time off and my brother was coming with Kiba so I decided to join" Gaara said as he started to the house with Sasuke, the two talked while Neji walked behind them looking around.

He shivered when a gush of wind blew past him, he swore he saw something in the corner of his eye but nothing was there when he turned just the feeling something was there.

"No good" Neji whispered to himself as he joined the others into the house ignoring the eyes on him.


	4. Forgotten 3

Forgotten 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing this is purely fan fiction of course, but anyone I make up.

Warnings: Yaoi of course, Mpreg past and Present, oh I will try to have some humor in this even if it is meant to be scary.

Summery: Time is a funny thing

Forgotten 4

Walking into his apartment with bags in his hands Itachi Uchiha took off his shoes and went further into his home, he went down the hall to the kitchen and pressed the blinking button of his answering machine, as he put the things away in the kitchen he listened to the messages and making note of some to call back as he worked.

He snorted at the sound of his boyfriend's voice on the machine shaking his head at the older man's antics but smiled anyway, moving out the kitchen with a banana in his hand he looked at his mail that he put on the counter. He rolled his eyes at the bills wondering why they send him the bill when it was a automatic payment so he tossed those to the side and smiled at a invitation he had in his hand going over to a calendar in his hall and made a note of the date the invitation had on it.

Putting the rest of the mail down he peeled open the banana and bit off it as he went into the living room, sitting on his comfy couch Itachi turned on the TV just as his cell phone rung, with a small sigh he took it from his pocket and looked at the number then opened the phone.

He talked to his boyfriend as he bit the banana and looked at the documentary on the screen in front of him, Itachi frowned when he got the news his boyfriend was not coming home anytime soon but will be home later which was fine with him some time alone would let him get some work done, after ending the call Itachi focused on the show when he felt a chill in the air. He looked around knowing he did not turn on the AC.

Standing he walked over to the AC box and blinked when he saw it was not up, shaking his head he wrote it off as him just being cold. Looking down at the banana peel in his hand Itachi swore he had more left but then thought he must have not notice since he was into the show before the phone rung then was eating when he was talking to his boyfriend, walking to the kitchen he threw it away then went to his bag next to the door taking out some papers and his glasses.

When he was settled on the couch he took out a pen and started to correct some of the things on the papers that he needed to change or look into more, an hour into it he felt cold again and this time it made his hair on the back of his neck stand up since he already had checked the AC and knew it was not broken since the air seemed to move around him and not just the room being cold.

Just as he stood up the lights in his apartment went out and his eyes started to adjust to the sudden darkness. Moving around Itachi went towards the fuse box near the front door but then felt like something was behind him, he froze in place and felt breathing near him closing his eyes he turned and nothing was there. He then heard the front door being opened with wide eyes he saw a hand when it was cracked a little.

Itachi backed up and then ran to the phone as the crack got wider and the whole arm was in his apartment, the phone was not even giving off a dial tone, putting it back on the hook he took out his cell and hurried to his room closing the door just as the door opened all the way, leaning on his door Itachi dialed his boyfriends number and heard walking in his house he looked around for a weapon as he heard the steps getting closer to his room the sound of bones moving were mixed into the steps making Itachi feel sick.

When he got his boyfriend on the line he could not even make a sound as he felt the doorknob being turned he leaned fully on it, biting his lip when he realize it was not his boyfriend but the messenger. Cursing he looked for a number as the door started to shake he did not look at the number he dialed he just heard the phone ringing.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end said softly making Itachi pale and throw the phone away when he looked at who number he called, making sure the door was locked he pushed the dresser near the door in front of it and ran to his bed looking at the door as well as the phone with the flashing number on it as the banging got louder.

A door opened and a teenage boy was brought through it, he looked at the people around him all looked scared and pale. He saw his father with them looking the same way; some of the men were wearing red robes as they stood around a circle making him nervous.

He was put into the circle and the men who brought him into the room took their places in the circle, the young man looked around as the people started to chant something he never heard he looked down at his clothing it was nothing more then a white yutka. Just as the chanting seem to get louder the door opened again and his uncle came into the room pulling him out the circle and pushing him behind him. The young man was still shaking from the looks he got from the people as well as how his father would not look at him.

"How dare you people use him, even after what happened with his mother you would use him!" He looked at his uncle hearing how enraged he was, the people all could not face him but one man who was in red stepped from the circle with the others behind him.

"She was being selfish this is for the village!, surly you understand that it must be done" The man said as the young man looked on his blue eyes stared at both adults not wanting to even be there but the mention of his mother made him wince feeling the pain from her death a week ago. He was being pushed back towards the door as his uncle glared at the men shaking his head.

"It is to late for trying to save this place, it was doomed already" The looks on the people faces as his uncle said that looked panicked as he was suddenly grabbed from behind, when he turned to see who had him the young man was surprised to see his father looking guilty.

"Brother, Minato could save us all. I know it is wrong but think about the children in the village who have yet to live!" The young man named Minato father said as he held his son tightly; the young man saw the frantic look in his father's eyes that looked like everyone else in the room.

"And what about your son's life, he being used for a village happiness that did not even thought to even give him kind words or actions" Minato looked down at his feet knowing what his uncle said was true he was never treated well in the village, the floor suddenly was shaking and people started to panic.

He heard someone cry out and lifted his head just in time to see his uncle fall with a surprised look on his face and a villager holding the end of a bloody blade looking guilty and panicked the man kept mumbling sorry as he stepped back into the group. Minato pulled from his father and ran to his uncle seeing the life fade from his eyes, tears ran down his face as the chanting started again and he saw the man in red who he knew was the leader nod to someone and a rope was around his neck, he saw the people not looking his way as the rope tightened and everything started to go black.

Sasuke looked at the mail as he sat at the table with everyone eating breakfast, opening a letter he smiled and looked at Naruto who was fixing their son's plate.

"Itachi said he is coming to visit us after he comes from England" The dark haired man said with a smile since it has been sometime since his older brother had time off and he knew Naruto was the one who convinced the stubborn man to take a vacation here for awhile.

"Oh good, he was looking haggard when I saw him last, and Kakashi is no help either the pervert" Naruto said with a laugh as Toshi started to eat his food and pretending to feed some to his plush fox. The little boy looked out into the hall and saw a figure go up the stairs and he swore he heard giggling, looking at his mother and his face the little boy knew he was not the only one who heard it.

"It is just the wind honey" Naruto said to his son, he did not even believe what he said and knew his son was not falling for it either, he turned to his husband and blinked when he was looking at the white cloth again.


End file.
